Hood Ornaments
by cfsilvermoon
Summary: Stephanie thinks that Ranger needs a little color in his wardrobe. So she recruits help.
1. Having Fun

AN: Just a fun little Challange Fiq done while i was still a member of RQfic yahoo groups. Also archived at http/bombshell.jaydedsilver.us

Hood Ornaments

(Rangers POV)

I don't know where these keep coming from, but they just show up. At first they were kinda nice and interesting, but ow it is just plain annoying. What have I been getting you may ask. Well they are t-shirts. Nothing major at first they were black with the Batman logo in every color. When I say every color I do mean every color possible including white, red, blue, electric green, neon pink and dark purple. I got about 20 of those.

I was happy to wear most of them in my spare time with my babe Stephanie because I though that she was sending them to me. She is the one that has nick named me Batman after all. After the first few she asked me if I was changing my RangeMan uniform. That leads me to believe wither she has a great poker face or she is not the one sending the shirts to me.

I kept trying to think who would put the time and effort into sending me these shirts.

(Stephs POV)

I am good. I have just gotten back from another night out with Ranger and he was wearing the black shirt with the royal blue logo. One of my personal favorites of the new shirts he has been getting. I really need to have Mary-Lou start putting the next batch on his vehicles so that I will see if he will actually wear them too. This is really a test on his wardrobe to see if he will wear any other colors besides black.

Making sure that my apartment is empty I pick up the phone to call my best friend. Which would do no good if he snuck in behind me. "Hey, start the next batch in the order that I specified. Yes I am sure that I want to start with that one."

(Rangers POV)

"What is going on here?" I scream to no one in particular. There was another shirt on my truck. I have been changing vehicles daily to throw who ever is doing this off my trail, but they still found me. I don't know how they did it either because I was just in the front office of Vinnies picking up my new files from Connie. Lula wasn't there for one reason or another, but her car was gone as well so it can't be her.

I take the damn shirt off my hood and get in waiting for Tank to come across the street where he had gone to get a bottle of water. I had him tagging along for the specific reason to find out who was doing this and look what happens.

"Another one?" He asked as he slid into the cab.

"What do you think? I don't suppose that you saw who put this neon orange shirt on my truck did you?" I asked him my normally hidden temper about ready to show.

"I thought that your truck would be safe out side of Vinnie's office with you able to see the truck. I'm sorry boss." He said smirking. I am glad someone finds this funny.

(Stephs POV)

I pulled up out side of the office in time to see a flash of the first shirt with the black Batman logo on it. Mary-Lou comes through for me again. Just have to get a halfway strait face on before I knock on the window.

Wanting to keep my head on I knock on Tanks window so that I am further from Ranger at this time. Both men look over and I do a shy little finger wave for them.

When the window rolls down I ask the obvious, "new shirt?" There you go keep it short and sweet maybe I can keep the game going.

"Yah, a gift from an unknown person." Ranger snapped at me. "Would you happen to know who might be doing this?"

"Not a clue," I lied. To bad after that I broke into hysterical laughter. I think that gave me away.


	2. Payback

I dont own any of them. That honor belongs to Janet Evanovich.

Hood Ornaments - Paybacks

I kind of stumbled into the office after a fairly hard night. I knew that Connie and Lula would be there. It was a weekend and I decided to go out and have fun for once. Doing this lead me to having a huge hangover and nothing much to do.

"Hey girl, you look like hell." I glared at Lula only she could state the obvious.

"Ugh." The only response that I could get out. I still didn't have coffee in me. "Lula, you wanna come with me?"

"Where to? You don't have skips to pick up no more."

"New job is making me sick of a certain color and I need help getting rid of some offending garments. Then it is shopping time."

"That I think I can handle." She grabbed her purse and looked at me expectantly. "Well come on lets go. Girl, you can't mention shopping and then just stand there."

"All right." We both got into my grey blue Toyota Civic. I started driving on auto-pilot and guess where that took me. Not to my apartment. I was sitting in line at McDonalds I guess my body really needed its hang over cure. I ordered a large Coke and fries and Lula got one of about everything.

Bags in hand we were on our way.

-------------------------------------

As we walked into the apartment I was starting to feel more human. It is really amazing what my hangover cure can do.

"Let's start by getting rid of the offending pieces and then I can take count of what I'll need." Probably not what I'll buy, but it sounds good, right?

"Whatever, girlfriend. As long as I get to go shopping that is all that matters." Lula replied setting her food on my bed and munching away while I started cleaning out all of the black.

"This is strange. I know that I didn't have this much black before." Being a lingerie buyer all that time had made me aware of my drawers and some of these things don't look familiar.

"Maybe you been sleep-shopping. I know that I couldn't remember some of the things that I had because of that."

"I don't think so. I bet you anything they were gifts and I don't pay attention to those as much."

------------------------------------

I felt like the day was a total success. I got rid of all the black. I even took out anything that had black writing on it, like my granny panties. I just couldn't deal with it any more.

Then we went shopping. I replaced everything and added a few new things. Who could resist the 3 sets for 24 dollars? I guess not me.

I had just got done putting everything away when I felt the tell-tale sign that someone was in the room watching me. I knew who it was too.

Turning around I said, "Ranger."

"Babe, what are you up to?"

"Had a little color issue to take care of." Understatement of the year there.

"Can I see?" No, probably.

"Maybe someday."

-------------------------------------

Everyone keeps telling me that working as a Bounty Hunter was dangerous for my health. I sometimes agree with them, but now my job is dangerous to my mental health.

I gave up the Bounty Hunter job and ended up working for Ranger. Big mistake that will probably be. Not only are the sparks flying more, but it is really putting a strain on my clothing choices.

I now have to wear the black on black look like every other Rangeman employee. I have been combating this by wearing colorful undergarments. I used to have a few sets of that were black, but with Lula's help they are all gone.

Blissfully gone.

------------------------------------

What the hell? I just wanted to scream. I ripped the offending garments out of the drawer and threw them. I really didn't care where they landed, but they needed to be out of my line of sight.

I pulled out the maroon set and slipped into them. I walked around the apartment getting ready dreading putting on the drab work clothes that were provided by Rangeman. I really don't mind it on the guys, but it is just not flattering to me.

I also understood why Ranger would want me not distracting his men, but like the v-necks were any better?

Looking at the time I sighed. Guess I better get into 'uniform'.

----------------------------------------------

"I don't know which one is doing it, but they better stop." I was in the offices pacing back and forth practically screaming. Vinnie had stuck his head out a little bit ago, took one look at me, and then retreated to his office without saying a word.

Girl, you best calm down." I just glared at Lula.

"Do you see me? I am in all black. That does not do a person good. I combat it by wearing bras and panties of different colors and what happens?" I was on a roll and not stopping. "I get rid of them all, but new ones appear. It has been weeks since you helped me clear them all out and my new ones are slowly missing. In their place I find the same style, but in all black. I haven't bought them nor have they been handed to me. That leaves two scum buckets that could be behind this."

Finally worn out enough I threw myself on to the couch and crossed my arms. I know that I must have looked like a 2 year old, but I wasn't caring. I heaved a sigh. "I am heading back to work. There was a new search that showed up right before lunch." I collected my bag and retrieved my gun from Connie. She thought it would be better to take it from me before I decided that I liked using it. "Later"

"Just stay calm, Girl. It will be all good." I glared at Lula one more time and stepped out the open door.

--------------------

I woke up knowing that some one was there. My arm was already hanging off the bed so I groped around for a shoe, any shoe. What? A girl knows how to uses her resources.

Finding one I rolled over quietly so not to alert the intruder that I was awake. It must have worked because he was still facing my dresser. Good.

Then I noticed the long hair drawn back into a low pony tail. Ranger!

I must have yelled that. Oops. Didn't mean to, but the look on his face was priceless. There was instant shock until it cleared up and he slid into his blank face.

"What are you doing?" My voice sounded calm even to me.

"Pay back, Babe. Pay back."


End file.
